dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frolicking Fun Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the fifty-sixth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Frolicking FunDragonTales1.png Frolicking FunDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Frolicking Fun' *Once upon a time there was a mysterious part of the Island that no dragon had ever been to before. This was relatively normal in every way except for one specific section of this mysterious grove... *This mysterious series of events would be started by the most unlikely of Dragons - a Corgi Dragon. Corgi Dragons are known to live a simple life preferring to live their lives in the peace and comfort of their friends and home. But somehow, against all odds, a Corgi Dragon stumbled upon a map... *"What's this?" came out of a meek dragon's mouth, as the Corgi Dragon found the map which he inherited from his aunt. "What would this map be doing among my family's heirlooms? Where could it possibly lead?" were the questions he pondered while reading the map. *Wherever it led, it must be important! And with that notion, the Corgi Dragon packed his things. If he were to embark on an adventure then he would need all of the essentials: biscuits, cookies, and snacks! He gathered his essential supplies and set forth into the unknown. *Walking on these long provincial roads was a pain on his feet. Corgi Dragons are not known for their strength in flight and most prefer to just walk wherever they go. But this was not most Corgi Dragons - he started to flap his wings and even though they would be sore in the evening, he knew he had to fly to get higher in life! *And what did the Corgi Dragon find upon his first true flight towards adventure? Something so dazzling and beautiful that he could scarcely believe he'd never seen anything like it! A Rainbow Plume Dragon was flying through the air with a map right in her face - among her eccentric chatter she could hardly see in front of her with the map covering her eyes! *"Hello!" shouted the Corgi Dragon who was so enchanted by the Rainbow Plume Dragon he could scarcely pay attention to his own flight path. "Ahh!" shouted Rainbow Plume in surprise, dropping her map which flew right into the Corgi's face! His descent was fast and hard... *A loud THUMP! occurred on the earth as the painful groans of the Corgi Dragon could be heard through the rustling of the bushes that broke his fall. "I'd ask if you were ok, but you were the one who scared me!" proclaimed the Rainbow Plume Dragon who was lifting the last of the debris off the Corgi's back. Corgi Dragon apologized for his transgression and the two learned that they had identical maps! "What a strange coincidence" they both exclaimed at once. *It turns out that Corgi Dragon fell very close to the map's destination and the two collected themselves after a brief snack and pushed onward towards the adventure that fate had laid out for them. It was at this time that they came into a strange crystal clearing in the woods. *In this clearing the duo found an egg, one that had a feeling of a cosmic force of creation. "I thought this land was supposed to have no dragons in it?" said the Rainbow plum who was eagerly investigating the egg. "I don't think any dragons ever laid foot here" said Corgi Dragon as he was investigating the chamber. "I believe that this egg just appeared here as we did - I think that us stepping foot here has created a new dragon!" And it was true - the the power of friendship brought into the world enough energy to create the Island's first Graceful Dragon Egg. The two then raised the young hatchling as their friend and the trio continued on adventurers for the rest of time. Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on July 30, 2019 and ended on August 10, 2019. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event